strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
Collabos: The Gates Mixed Plate
Collabos: The Gates Mixed Plate is the tenth studio album by American rapper Tech N9ne, his seventh for Strange Music, and the third in his "collabos" series. The album is marked by considerably "lighter" music than his previous outing, K.O.D., as Tech believed he had lost himself in the darkness of that album. Named for a dish at Gates Barbecue, a popular Kansas City restaurant chain, the album is largely party-themed with light-hearted subject matter. The album was released July 27, 2010, and sold 17,000 copies its first week. To date, it has sold 73,000 copies. Reception Allmusic rated it a 3.5/5 stars. RapReviews gave it a 7/10, breaking the rating down as a 7/10 for music and a 7/10 for lyrics. Track Listing Samples *"Harvey Dent" contains a sample of "On To the Next One" by Jay-Z Singles *O.G. *Jumpin' Jax *KC Tea Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (13) US Independent (1) US R&B (5) US Rap (4) Personnel Alan Wayne: featured performer/writer, track 20 Alistair Photography: photographer Andrea Lopez: additional vocals, track 12 Anita Hilanthom: additional vocals, track 12 Big Scoob: featured performer/writer, track 6 Bishop YoungDon: featured performer/writer, track 5 Bizzy: featured performer/writer, track 20 Brian B Shynin: writer/additional vocals, track 19 Brooklyn Martino: writer/additional vocals, track 1 Brotha Lynch Hung: featured performer, track 23 Brother K.T.: additional vocals, track 21 Caitlin Sutter: additional vocals, tracks 8, 13 Charles S. Neal IV: producer, track 19 Chillest Illest: featured performer/writer, track 22 Christopher Watson Jr.: additional vocals, track 15 Cory Nielsen: production assistant Craig Smith: featured performer/writer, track 10 Crystal Watson: additional vocals, tracks 2, 12 Dave Weiner: associate producer Dawn O'Guin: production assistant Demecica Frazier: additional vocals, track 12 Devin the Dude: featured performer/writer, track 11 EM80: producer, tracks 4, 8, 10-11, 21 Glasses Malone: featured performer/writer, track 6 Glenda Cowan: production assistant IcyRoc Kravyn: additional vocals, track 2 Irv da Phenom: featured performer/writer, tracks 6, 17, 20-21; additional vocals, tracks 2, 15 Jay Rock: featured performer/writer, track 19 Jenn Nelope: additional vocals, tracks 10-11, 17 JL: featured performer/writer, track 18 Joe Vertigo: featured performer/writer, track 19; additional vocals, track 2 JT Quick: writer/additional vocals, track 16 Karbon: co-producer, tracks 3, 5-6 Korey Lloyd: production assistant Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 3-5, 10, 12-13, 15, 19; writer, tracks 2-5, 12-13, 15, 19; addition vocals, tracks 2, 21 Kutt Calhoun: featured performer/writer, tracks 4, 7, 11, 13; additional vocals, track 15 Liquid 9: art direction/design Makzilla: featured performer, tracks 3, 13; writer, tracks 3, 5, 8, 10-11, 13; additional vocals, tracks 2, 15 Mon.E.G. the Ghostwriter: featured performer/writer, track 7 Ms. Walker: additional vocals, track 1 Nardo: producer, tracks 7, 17-18, 20, 22-23 Ome: featured performer/writer, track 22 Oobergeek: featured performer/writer, 10 Popper: featured performer/writer, track 17 P.R.E.A.C.H.: featured performer/writer, track 18 Riv Locc: featured performer/writer, track 7 Robert Rebeck: producer, tracks 1, 9, 14, 16; co-producer, track 2; mixer, all tracks Robin Geiger: additional vocals, track 12 Ron Spaulding: associate producer Sarah Doyle: additional vocals, track 20 Scenario: production assistant Sean Tyler: writer/additional vocals, track 14 Seven: producer, tracks 2, 13, 15 Stacy Bell: additional vocals, tracks 11-12 Stevie Stone: featured performer/writer, tracks 5, 18 Sundae: featured performer, tracks 12, 23; writer, track 12 Tammy Thornton: additional vocals, track 11 Tay Diggs: featured performer/writer, track 7 Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, tracks 2-8, 9-13, 15, 17-22; co-producer, track 1 Tom Baker: masterer, all tracks Tony G: writer/additional vocals, track 9 Travis O'Guin: executive producer Youngfyre: producer, tracks 3, 5-6 Yukmouth: featured performer/writer, track 22